Generally, the temperature within a refrigerated room such as a walk-in freezer or walk-in cooler is maintained in part by one or more heat exchanger coils in the refrigerated room. The heat exchanger coils are configured to absorb heat from the refrigerated room and transfer the heat to refrigerant circulating through the heat exchanger coils. Over time however, moisture within the refrigerated room may accumulate on or around the heat exchanger coils thereby reducing the capability of the coils to transfer heat.